


Lo que no dijimos

by LauraOsuna



Category: Operación Triunfo (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 12:45:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18717361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraOsuna/pseuds/LauraOsuna
Summary: Llevaban años llevándose mal, siendo rivales. Tantos que no sabían ni por qué. Pero sus vidas pueden cambiar con una reflexión y una conversación que lo explique todo.





	Lo que no dijimos

_-_ ¡No me lo puedo creer! - Exclamó Aitana indignada mientras se levantaba de una de las sillas situadas enfrente del escritorio tras el cual se encontraba el director del instituto, sentado cómodamente en su sillón de cuero negro.  
\- Pero, ¿no puede ser otro día? - Protestó Raoul -. Hoy hay partido -. Señaló, a lo que las chicas que lo acompañaban asintieron con la cabeza.  
-¿Y te crees que me importa? - Preguntó Tinet, el director, con un tono burlesco -. Estáis castigados. Id a ayudar con los preparativos del club de teatro ¡YA! - Acabó gritando mientras daba un golpe en la mesa para poner fin a la conversación.  
\- Esto es injusto -. Se quejó Raoul.   
\- Encima con todos los frikis, qué asco -. Resopló la chica del flequillo malhumorada.   
\- ¡FUERA! - Gritó el hombre de pelo canoso para que se dieran prisa en salir de su despacho.

  
En ese momento, Nerea ya estaba llorando desconsoladamente. Nunca la habían castigado por nada y aquello tan solo había sido un malentendido. Aitana había llevado algunos cigarrillos a clase para fumar en el patio durante el recreo, y al principio nadie quería acompañarla, pero finalmente había logrado convencer a Miriam, aunque tan sólo le había dado una calada. Ella y Raoul ni siquiera lo habían probado pero un profesor los pilló metiéndolos a todos en el ajo y sin darle la oportunidad de defenderse o explicar lo sucedido. Así que tanto el capitán del equipo de fútbol del instituto como algunas animadoras habían acabado después de clase en el club de teatro ayudando a limpiar y recoger todos los preparativos de la obra que estaban preparando algunos de sus compañeros de clase. Algo que, sin duda, podría dañar la reputación de todos ellos. En el club de teatro sólo estaban los marginados, los que no eran buenos en ninguna otra cosa, los que no tenían más amigos y se veían obligados a juntarse entre ellos: los raros. O al menos, así pensaban los chicos. Y compartir el mismo espacio con ellos, aunque fuera por un castigo, se convertiría en una deshonra para Raoul y compañía.

Por otra parte, en el mismo lugar, se encontraban Agoney, Roi, Ricky, Marina y Thalia intentando ensayar "La llamada", la obra que tenían pensado representar en un mes, pero estaban teniendo problemas, pues todos los actores y actrices se habían ido retirando del club durante todo el curso debido a la falta de interés. Ya solamente quedaban los guitarristas de la banda, Ricky y Roi, Marina y Thalia, que tenían el papel de la hermana Milagros y Sor Bernarda respectivamente, y Agoney, que hacía de Dios.

\- ¿Qué hacemos? - Preguntó Thalía dejándose caer en una de las butacas de la primera fila del salón de actos.

\- No nos queda otro remedio que abandonar -. Contestó Roi sentándose al lado de su amiga.

\- Pero nos ha costado un montón llegar hasta aquí, ¡no podemos abandonar ahora! - Se quejó Thalía -. Me hacía mucha ilusión actuar en esta obra -. Añadió cruzando los brazos e inflando los mofletes.

\- A todos nos hacía ilusión - intervino Agoney -, pero nos falta muchísima gente.

\- Podemos preguntar a la gente, a lo mejor hay personas interesadas en apuntarse -. propuso Marina.

Agoney soltó un sonoro suspiro antes de dar su opinión:

\- Pero nadie va a querer. Somos los pringados y los frikis de todo el instituto, a la gente lo que le importa es la mierda del fútbol -

\- Perdona, ¿acabas de llamarle mierda al fútbol? - A pesar de estar ocupado fregando el suelo, Raoul no había podido evitar escuchar gran parte de la conversación y la última frase que había pronunciado Agoney le sacó de sus casillas. Siempre le había caído mal ese chico pero en ese momento lo odiaba profundamente y no iba a permitir que hablara mal de la cosa que más le gustaba en el mundo.

\- Es que lo es -. Se limitó a decir el canario.

\- ¿Me puedes decir en qué te basas? - Preguntó Raoul dejando la fregona a un lado y acercándose a su enemigo.

\- ¿Tú no estabas limpiando?

\- ¿Me puedes decir en qué te basas? - Repitió el catalán, está vez elevando el tono de voz.

\- ¿De qué coño vas? No voy a darte explicaciones.

\- Es que me las debes porque acabas de ofenderme. A mí y a todo el equipo.

\- ¿A todos los heteros y cavernícolas a los que diriges?

\- ¿Se puede saber por qué insultas, Agoney?

\- Decir la verdad no es insultar. ¿O me vas a decir que presumir de musculitos y pegar puñetazos para ver quién es el más fuerte no es típico de las cavernas?

\- Te estás equivocando, Agoney -. Respondió Raoul tocando el hombro del moreno con la parte externa de la mano, como si tratara de apartarlo. Un movimiento involuntario que hizo que el contrario se sintiera atacado.

\- A mi no me toques -. Pronunció tajantemente apartándolo de un manotazo.

Raoul no siguió hablando. Simplemente se largó lleno de rabia por dentro. No sabía qué le había pasado, él no era una persona violenta, había escuchado mil millones de veces que el fútbol era un deporte de tíos heterosexuales homófobos y sin neuronas y estaba harto de tantos prejuicios. Él no era así, y la mayoría de personas a las que conocía que lo jugaban tampoco. Su hermano, Álvaro, sin ir más lejos, jugaba al fútbol y era la persona más maravillosa que conocía. Nunca antes había saltado de esa manera pero con Agoney había sido distinto. De repente le molestaba que pensara mal de él. ¿Desde cuándo le había importado a Raoul lo que pensaran los demás? ¿Por qué ahora le importaba lo que pensara el chico con el que siempre se había llevado mal? No entendía nada, tenía ganas de llorar de la impotencia y no iba a dejar que las cosas se quedaran así.

Por su parte, Agoney seguía dentro del salón de actos con sus amigos, a los cuales se habían unido Miriam y Nerea, ya que Aitana había decidido marcharse durante la discusión de los chicos, aprovechando la distracción de los demás para escaquearse, algo que siempre solía hacer.

\- Agoney, creo que juzgaste demasiado rápido solo porque Raoul te cae mal -. Comenzó a decir Miriam -. Pero él no es así. Te sorprendería lo buena persona que puede llegar a ser.

\- Tan buena persona que lo han castigado -. Dijo el canario con ironía.

\- Estás volviendo a hacerlo -. Señaló Nerea.

\- ¿El qué?

\- Juzgar sin conocer las circunstancias. Nos han castigado por culpa de Aitana, ha sido todo un malentendido y tú has dado por hecho que hemos hecho algo.

Agoney tragó saliva antes de responder:

\- Aun así me cae mal y lo va a hacer siempre.

\- Vale, no te voy a pedir que seas su amigo, solo que dejes de juzgar tan a la ligera. Puedes hacer mucho daño -. Siguió la catalana -. Por cierto, os falta gente para la obra, ¿verdad?

\- Sí, se nos fue todo el mundo -. Afirmó Roi -. Pasamos de la gloria a la miseria.

\- Totalmente -. Asintió Ricky.

\- ¿Puedo unirme?

\- ¡¿En serio?! - Exclamó emocionado el gallego.

\- Es que siempre me ha gustado actuar pero nunca me he atrevido -. Confesó Nerea tímidamente.

\- A mi también me gustaría probar -. Añadió la gallega.

\- ¡Perfecto! - Thalía saltó de su asiento y abrazó a las nuevas integrantes -. ¡Bienvenidas, chicas!

\- Ahora sí que podíamos buscar entre todos al resto de actores para interpretar los papeles que faltan y empezar a ensayar en cuanto lo tengamos todo listo -. Propuso Marina de nuevo, algo con lo que todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

Decidieron hacer folletos y carteles anunciando los castings para ponerlos por todo el centro. Estaban todos manos a la obra entusiasmados y llenos de esperanza, salvo Agoney. Él no podía estar feliz. Estaba afectado por la discusión con Raoul y eso le ponía de los nervios.

\- Tengo que irme a casa chicos, me encuentro mal -. Anunció recogiendo las cosas para marcharse.

\- ¿Qué te pasa, Ago? - Preguntó Ricky preocupado.

\- Nada, seguramente me habrá sentado mal la comida, pero se me pasará -. Mintió forzando una sonrisa antes de salir de la estancia.

Salió del instituto y en las escaleras de la entrada vio a Raoul sentado en uno de los escalones, cabizbajo mientras jugueteaba con una piedra del suelo. Él también se sentó un poco más arriba, pero lo suficientemente cerca como para que el rubio sintiera su presencia.

\- Agoney, yo... - comenzó a hablar -. Siento haberme metido en tu conversación.

\- No, soy yo el que tiene que disculparse. Juzgué demasiado rápido y en realidad no conozco a ningún jugador del equipo -. Agoney se encogió de hombros y soltó una risita al pensar en la absurdez de la situación.

Raoul se volteó y miró hacia arriba donde estaba el canario justo antes de levantarse y sentarse junto a él en el mismo nivel.

\- ¿Te has parado a pensar por qué nos llevamos tan mal? - Preguntó.

\- No -. Mintió de nuevo el moreno, porque lo cierto era que sí lo había pensado. Lo pensaba cada día de su vida, eso era lo malo. Eso era lo que le hacía más daño de toda esa situación.

\- Yo lo estaba pensando ahora -. Explicó el rubio dejando caer la piedra que tenía entre sus manos al suelo.

\- ¿Y?

\- Antes nos llevábamos bien...

\- Sí, bueno... en primero de la ESO -. Recordó Agoney.

\- Exacto. Y luego saliste del armario y dejaste de hablarme.

\- Ya... porque te gustaba el fútbol y creía la cosa más de hetero básico y homófobo del mundo.

\- Me gustaba por mi hermano, y estabas equivocado.

\- No, estaba cagado, Raoul -. Confesó Agoney con la voz temblorosa.

\- ¿Por?

\- Porque creía que no me ibas a aceptar -. Una lágrima recorrió su mejilla y el rubio se dio cuenta de ello.

\- ¿Ves cuál es tu problema, Agoney? - Asumes las cosas, las das por hecho cuando en realidad no son así. Yo te quería muchísimo y lo iba a hacer siempre.

Agoney al oír esas palabras escondió el rostro entre sus manos. No podía parar de llorar.

\- Ago, lo siento -. Susurró el catalán rodeando al que fue su amigo con los brazos, sintiendo el temblor de su cuerpo provocado por los sollozos del chico.

\- Es que me había enamorado de tí, Raoul -. Acabó confesando el canario con la voz entrecortada -. He estado todos estos años arrepintiéndome de todo, evitándote y al mismo tiempo queriendo cruzar una palabra de buenas contigo.

\- Eh, yo... - Raoul intentó decir algo pero calló de golpe. No sabía cómo ordenar todas las palabras para que el chico que tenía al lado lo entendiera. No sabía cómo decirle que él había estado sintiendo lo mismo.

No sabía cómo decirle que lo había pasado mal porque aunque aceptara a todo el mundo tal y como era, él no se aceptaba a sí mismo, no se dejaba ser como era, no se dejaba ser bisexual. Agoney había sufrido la homofobia externa, pero él la vivía desde dentro, desde su propia persona. Esa fue una de las razones por las que eligió seguir los pasos de Álvaro, el fútbol era de heterosexuales a ojos de los demás y no quería que nadie se enterara de su sexualidad. Y ese sentimiento, acompañado del amor oculto que sentía hacia Agoney, había estado gran parte de su vida oprimiéndole. Sabía que ya no podía seguir así, tenía que librarse de una vez de esa presión que tenía en el pecho pero no sabía cómo explicar todo aquello.

Pero no habló. No le hizo falta usar ninguna palabra cuando cogió el rostro de Agoney entre sus manos para depositar un pequeño beso en sus labios que lo explicaba todo por sí solo.

\- Te quiero, Ago -. Dijo al fin. Y espero que después de esto no vuelvas a asumir nada, y menos si es algo malo porque yo siempre estaré ahí. Aunque cueste, estaré ahí para ti cada vez que lo necesites y no quiero perderte más -. Hizo una pequeña pausa para tragar saliva y deshacer el nudo que tenía en la garganta antes de continuar -. Me importas mucho. Siempre me has importado -. Ahora era él quien estaba llorando, pero no sé molestó en retirarse las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas.   
\- Gr- gracias -. Pronunció Agoney con un hilito de voz.  
\- No me las des. No iba a quedarme con las manos vacías.

No querían volver a perderse el uno al otro, habían estado muchos años pasándolo mal, fingiendo algo que no sentían y no podían dejar que siguiera así. Por eso, tras recuperar todo el tiempo perdido con una conversación larga y tendida, esta vez fue Agoney quien, sin pensárselo dos veces, besó al rubio fundiéndose con él en un cálido abrazo.


End file.
